Sinful
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: RIVAERE ERUMIN FTW BIRTHDAY GROUP CHALLENGES! Devil!Levi x Priest!Eren; Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Romance; Aku berbeda dengannya. Aku adalah mahluk yang dipercayai Tuhan. Sedangkan dia mahluk yang dikutuk Tuhan. Aku manusia. Dia iblis. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Setidaknya begitu, hingga kami melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuat Tuhan murka.


**RIVAERE + ERUMIN FTW BIRTHDAY GROUP CHALLENGES **  
><strong> saya mengincar Prize dengan kode AA8.<strong>

**Disclaimer:: Shingeki No Kyojin©Hajime Isayama**

**Genre:: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, AU, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing:: RivaEre, Slight EruMin**

**Rate:: M**

**Warning:: Devil!Levi and Priest!Eren ; Some Eren's POV ; Maybe Hard-Lemon! ;DARKFICT**

* * *

><p><em>Aku berbeda dengannya. Aku selalu bergantung padanya. Sedangkan dia selalu menggantungkan hidupnya untukku. Ia selalu melindungiku. Sedangkan aku berlindung di balik punggungnya. Aku hanya air biru yang tenang dan lemah. Sedangkan dia adalah api yang membara dan membakar habis semua yang berada di<em>_dekatnya. Aku adalah mahluk yang dipercayai Tuhan. Sedangkan dia mahluk yang dikutuk Tuhan. Aku manusia. Dia iblis. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Setidaknya begitu―_

_._

_._

―_Hingga kami melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuat Tuhan murka._

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earl Yumi<strong>_

_**mempersembahkan**_

_**cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**_

_._

"_**Sinful"**_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>._

Aku tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Iblis. Itu adalah hal yang berada diluar jangkauan manusia. Hal yang tak mungkin ada. Takhayul. Mitos belaka.

Para pendeta yang percaya dengan keberadaannya hanyalah pembohong belaka. Demi mendapatkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang mereka anggap sebagai uang, Mereka membohongi manusia lain untuk bertahan hidup. Serakah. Munafik. Menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya.

Manusia yang dibodohi pun sama saja. Sanak saudara mereka yang 'tak normal' mereka anggap sebagai perbuatan mahluk yang memang tak ada di dunia ini, iblis. Padahal kelainan yang diderita sang korban bukanlah hal yang rumit. Secara logika, mereka hanya memiliki gangguan terhadap psikologisnya. Itu saja. Ya, harusnya itu yang mereka percayai. Kenyataan yang ada di dunia. Yang bisa kita jangkau dan pahami. Yang bisa kita lihat dan pikirkan jalan keluarnya.

Karena itu aku membenci para pendeta, mereka dalang dari semua drama belaka ini. Merekalah pembuat cerita yang tak masuk akal ini.

―Meskipun aku adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Tch! Hanji ada di mana sih?" aku memelototi jam bulat yang kupegang selama beberapa jam itu tanpa henti. Sosok yang katanya akan menjemput dan menjanjikan hidangan hangat di kedai kesukaanya sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sini.

_Well_, aku tahu ini buang-buang waktu saja. Akan lebih efektif jika aku bergerak dan mencapai tujuanku daripada menunggu orang yang bermaksud menjemput tetapi malah tertidur nyenyak sehabis melembur dengan segala kegiatan tak masuk akalnya. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memakai kedua kakiku yang senggang.

Udara di sekitarku terasa semakin mendingin, bersamaan dengan jemari-jemariku yang mulai membeku. Seraya menghembuskan karbon dioksida berulang-ulang dari belahan kedua bibirku, aku menaikkan syal bermotif yang semakin merosot di sekitar relung leherku. Meskipun tampaknya tidak berguna mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk seperti ini, kurasa masih cukup untuk melindungi tengkukku dari pembekuan massal.

"Oi―bocah tengik."

Aku mendengar suara berat dari belakang punggungku, melihat ke arah sumber suara dengan gusar,"Apa maksudmu―" Aku sempat tercekat melihat penampakan sosok itu, seorang pria yang bahkan ukuran tubuhnya jauh di bawahku. Kurang ajar, mana ada perawakan bocah yang berani memanggil bocah dengan tidak sopan begitu? Lagipula, aku ini sudah 24 tahun dan aku seorang pendeta!

"Apakah kedua orangtuamu mendidik dengan cukup baik sehingga kau berani berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu, huh? Lorong jalan ini bukan milik kakek buyutmu, bocah." Pria itu kembali mengomel kepadaku.

_Well, _Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tak bisakah dia bersikap lebih lembut sedikit?

"Saya minta maaf tentang hal itu, tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama orangtua saya." Aku mencoba untuk meredam amarahku, menyahut dengan setenang mungkin.

"Hoo, kau seorang pendeta?" pria itu menengadah, memincingkan matanya yang sipit ke lambang vatikan yang menggantung di leherku.

"―Kau tidak sadar aku siapa?" Ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung,"Maksud anda? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Oh, atau anda pernah berkenalan dengan saya saat penobatan para pastor tahun lalu? Itu adalah hari terakhir saya di sini sebelum akhirnya saya kembali―"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, pria misterius itu tiba-tiba saja mendengus,"Hmph, pendeta amatiran, ya? Pantas saja."

Sudut mata kananku berkedut di balik wajah cerahku,"Tuan, jika saya tidak mengenali anda, saya mohon maaf, tetapi saya akan merasa sangat senang jika anda menjaga ucapan anda. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa anda."

"Tuhan? Tak ada Tuhan yang bisa mengampuni dosa mahluk sepertiku."

Keningku kembali mengerut, mengerjap takjub atas jawaban yang diberikan pria itu. Apakah pria ini mabuk? Tapi tak ada bau alkohol dari mulutnya, tatapannya pun masih seperti orang yang sadar. Apa mungkin dia memiliki sedikit gangguan kejiwaan?

"Aku tidak gila, tuan pendeta."

!

Aku tersentak kaget, menjauhi sosok itu selangkah lebih jauh.

Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Atau hanya kebetulan saja?

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, bocah tengik. Baru 1 tahun jadi pendeta saja kau sudah sok. Pulang dan sembahlah Tuhanmu itu sampai kau berdebu kalau perlu."

Kedua mataku membola tak percaya.

Tidak salah lagi, orang ini memang bisa membaca pikiranku!

Aku semakin menjauhi sosok itu sampai akhirnya punggungku bertubrukan dengan dinding lorong yang sepi itu. Ini sudah larut malam, tak banyak orang yang mau berkeliaran di jalanan terutama lorong gelap seperti ini kecuali petugas keamanan yang sedang berpatroli. Alangkah beruntungnya kalau salah satu dari petugas itu melihatku dan aku bisa berteriak bahwa ada orang gila di depanku.

"Kau ―siapa!?" suaraku terasa tercekik, terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang ada di hadapanku ini. Seorang manusia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Mana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?

Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku, mengelilingiku dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar,"Biar kuralat beberapa hal dalam pikiranmu itu, pendeta amatir. Aku bukan manusia dan kalian para pendeta dan uskup sialan adalah manusia brengsek yang selalu mencoba untuk mengusir keberadaanku dengan ritual-ritual bodoh itu."

Figur sosok itu sangat dekat dengan wajahku, namun aku sama sekali tak merasakan hembusan nafas darinya.

Kenapa?

Aku sama sekali tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam bola permata hitam itu.

Kenapa?

"―Bodoh, kau masih belum sadar juga?" ia kembali berbicara, kulihat kuku-kuku pada kedua tangannya memanjang membentuk mata pisau yang tajam dan berkilauan.

**Bohong. Ini mustahil ****―**

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti ini adalah akhir dunia, manusia."

**KRAK.**

Tiba-tiba tumpukan kotak kayu di sekitar kami hancur tanpa sisa, kumpulan salju yang menimbunnya berceceran kemana-mana, dinding bata di belakang kepalaku retak begitu ia menggerakkan tangannya. Aku sama sekali tak ada nyali untuk bergerak ataupun berteriak untuk meminta bantuan. Suaraku seperti lenyap begitu saja.

―**Aku tak pernah percaya dengan keberadaan mereka sama sekali.**

Jemari lentik sosok itu menangkup daguku untuk tetap menatap kedua _onyx_ menyalanya,

suraian hitamnya bersinar oleh pantulan rembulan yang bulat,"_Well,_ mungkin akan lebih baik jika kutunjukkan akhir dunia yang sebenarnya untukmu sekarang."

**―****Iblis itu tidak pernah ada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hentika―ah! Lepaskan aku...hhh...keparat...hha!" Eren meremat lembaran sprei putih di bawah tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya terus mencoba mendorong wajah pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Pria?

Eren tak yakin.

Orang ini mengaku bahwa dia bukan manusia. Apakah itu mungkin?

"Hoo, jadi seorang pendeta yang dianggap suci tetap bisa mengumpat sepertimu? Menarik." Sang _raven_ tak menghiraukan perintah sang pendeta, justru menaikkan tempo aktivitasnya.

Kedua manik tajamnya tak berhenti menatap sosok di bawahnya laiknya seorang anak balita yang menemukan mainan pertamanya. Dibukanya kaki Eren lebih lebar, dibiarkan menggantung di udara dengan kedua bahunya sebagai penyangga.

Dijilatnya permukaan telapak tangan Eren yang terus mencoba mendorongnya lebih jauh, sesekali mengigitinya dengan lembut―mencoba untuk memberikan rangsangan kecil terhadap sang pendeta yang terkulai lemah dengan banjir peluh di sekujur tubuh polosnya.

"Le...nnha...paskan..." Eren kembali merintih pelan, ia merasa sangat lelah. Lelah dengan kejutan-kejutan menakjubkan yang dirasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Air liurnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, lidahnya menjulur tegang, napasnya memburu akan kenikmatan utopia yang dicapainya.

Sosok asing yang berada di atasnya tetap tak berhenti menyerang liang mungil dan hangatnya secara membabi buta, mencari titik lemah pertahanan dinding sempitnya. Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan kuat, persediaan amunisi yang tak pernah habis. Sama sekali bukan tipikal manusia yang gampang lelah jika melakukan aktivitas bersetubuh seperti ini, bahkan Eren sama sekali tak melihat setetes peluh yang menetes dari permukaan kulit mahluk itu, tak ada wajah yang lelah, hanya ada sinar mata yang lapar―lapar akan dirinya.

"Nnn...ah! ah! Jangan di sana―ahh!"

"Suaramu―tidak buruk." Sang lawan bicara tetap memasang wajah yang sama, tak ada ekspresi," Kalau saja kau bisa melihat wajah yang kau buat saat ini, tuan pendeta. Mau kau menganggap dirimu paling suci maupun tidak, Manusia tetap tak akan bisa menghindar dari napsu kenikmatan sesaat seperti ini. Lemah. Tak berdaya. Sepertimu."

Eren murka, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa energinya dan melotot pada sosok di atasnya,"Kau iblis sia―hyaaa!" suaranya tertahan, tubuhnya mengejang seketika begitu sesuatu yang _gigantic_ dan keras di dalam tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang sakral.

Bingo.

"Dindingmu menyempit dengan luar biasa, begitu nikmatnya kah yang kau rasakan saat ini, bocah?" ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, menyerang titik harta karun yang ia temukan barusan,"Meskipun aku bisa memperbaiki diriku sendiri dalam sekejap, alangkah baiknya jika kau berhenti menatapku begitu dan berniat untuk mematahkan penisku di dalam sana sebagai bentuk balas dendammu."

"Aaaahh! Hentikan! Haaangh! Hentikan... hentikan kubi..ahh..lang!" buliran air mata terus mengalir dari sudut mata Eren, dicakarnya punggung sang Raven yang terlapisi garmen putih secara kasar, kuku-kukunya menelusup kuat hingga mampu merobek helaian kain itu.

**Tidak.**

**Ini tidak benar.**

**Hentikan! Berhenti menyentuhku dengan tangan hinamu, Iblis!**

"Ohh...nnhh! Oh―Tidak...ahh!" Eren mengerang kuat. Persetan dengan suaranya yang terdengar oleh kamar sebelah. Ia tidak perduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan hasrat nalurinya untuk merespon hujaman kuat oleh sang iblis.

Eren tak ingin mengakui ini. Namun tak ada kata-kata lain di otaknya selain―

**Nikmat.**

**Tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari seks.**

Itulah yang ada dipikiran sang pendeta.

Tuhan benar-benar tak akan mengampuninya.

Tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa ia merasa candu dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Iblis di atasnya.

Sebuah dosa yang tak akan terampuni.

"Levi. Namaku Levi. Panggilah namaku jika kau ingin kenikmatan yang lebih, manusia." Ia berbisik manis di telingan Eren, menjilati setiap inchi daun telinganya dengan menggoda seraya memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya.

Mata itu.

Mata itu menerobos akal sehat Eren dengan begitu mudahnya. Menghipnotisnya tanpa ampun. Bagai perintah yang mutlak, sesaat itu juga Eren memperlemah rematan kasarnya pada punggung Levi bergerak turun membingkai wajah tampannya dan melumat bibir pucat nun lembutnya dengan ganas.

"Levi...mmh...Levi...aku..." Eren memanggil lirih di sela-sela ciuman panasnya. Suara-suara decapan eksotis yang ditimbulkan oleh sepasang lidah yang basah oleh saliva beradu dengan suara berisik di bawah sana. Libido kenikmatan memuncak, salah satu tangan Eren merosot kebawah tubuhnya, mengocok alat vitalnya yang terabaikan mengejang dan membengkak cukup lama―meminta untuk dibebaskan.

Levi mendengus puas melihat perilaku harimau buas yang kini sudah dijinakkannya,"Kau anak yang cukup patuh, Manusia. Katakan siapa namamu." Ia melepaskan tautan lidahnya sesaat, untaian benang saliva kental yang awalnya bersatu kini terputus dengan paksa.

Antara sadar dan tak sadar, sang surai coklat tua menyahut tanpa berpikir panjang,"E―Eren...ahh...biarkan aku...oh! Aku akan aahh―" Kedua _jade_ terang milik Eren bergerak-gerak tak teratur, terlalu fokus dengan sengatan memabukkan yang memanjakan dirinya di bawah sana. Tak lama lagi ia akan merasakan klimaks pertamanya selama 24 tahun ia terlahir di dunia ini. Klimaks pertama yang tak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Puncak kenikmatan tiada tara yang disuguhkan dengan cantik oleh Levi―Iblis pertama yang ia temui secara langsung.

"Keluarlah, Eren. Rasakan segala kenikmatan yang kau terima malam ini, rasakan semua dosa terkutuk yang mengalir dalam darahmu." Levi mendesah pelan, berbisik pada sang _brunette_. Seraya memberikan hentakan-hentakan kuat sebagai gelombang serangan terakhirnya, Levi kembali melumat bibir Eren yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman ganas mereka sebelumnya.

Sentuhan yang begitu lembut, dan baik. Bukan seperti Iblis yang seharusnya.

"Le..vi...hhh...Levi!" sang pendeta berteriak, kedua tangannya berhenti mengocok alat reproduksinya seketika ia merasakan klimaksnya yang semakin dekat.

"Eren―" yang dipanggil menyahut dengan tenang, kedua matanya terpejam kuat ketika merasakan dinding yang menyelimutinya semakin mengencang.

**PRANG! PRANG!**

Tak ada badai maupun angin kencang yang memasuki ruangan kamar sewaan itu, namun kedua vas bunga yang berada di atas meja samping ranjang mereka meledak pecah tanpa sebab.

Eren tak terlalu memperdulikannya―siapa juga yang akan perduli pada hal kecil saat momen-momen yang penting seperti ini sedang berlangsung?

Eren menautkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Levi dengan kuat―tak ingin lepas,"Keluar―hhaaa..ahhh! aku...aaah...keluar!"

Tubuh Levi mengejang, kedua matanya masih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan begitu ia menembakkan amunisi spermanya ke dalam tubuh Eren, bersamaan dengan klimaks Eren yang begitu sakral.

**Iblis.**

Memanipulasi manusia sebagai korbannya dengan kata-kata yang manis namun menusuk.

Mahluk yang dikutuk Tuhan dan menyesatkan manusia dengan kemampuannya.

Kekejaman, emosi, ketidakpercayaan akan eksistensi Tuhan dan segala perbuatan buruk manusia adalah makanan sehari-harinya.

Sekali berhasil menjerumuskan manusia pada siksaan neraka jahanam, Iblis akan meninggalkan manusia kotor itu dan kembali mencari mangsa suci lainnya. Terus begitu hingga semua umat manusia tak bersisa dan takluk kepadanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Levi.**

"―ger"

**Iblis itu bernama Levi.**

"Pastor Eren Jaeger! Tolong berkati kami!" Eren tersentak begitu merasakan sekumpulan mahluk mungil menubruk kakinya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu memasang senyum simpul pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang mengelilinginya,"Berbarislah dengan rapi, aku akan memberikan doa untuk kalian semua."

"Siap, pastor!" bocah-bocah itu menyahut dengan serentak, meringis lebar―menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi bolong mereka.

"―Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Amen." Masih dengan senyum khasnya, Eren meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada kepala sang bocah terakhir. Kumpulan bocah itu membungkuk secara bersamaan, melambaikan tangan mungil mereka pada sang pendeta lalu berlarian ke lapangan dengan ceria.

"Kau populer seperti biasa, Eren." Sebuah kepala kuning menyembul di belakang Eren, sosok itu tersenyum singkat.

"_Well,_ _Yeah,_ populer di kalangan anak-anak. Sungguh pujian yang mengesankan, Armin." Eren mengendikkan bahu, menyenderkan punggungnya pada tiang raksasa di belakangnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau sama sekali tak tahu bahwa para gadis di kota dan suster di gereja selalu mencuri-curi pandang padamu? Mereka tertarik dengan wajah tampan pastor termuda dan terjenius dalam sejarah vatikan!" Armin terkekeh jahil, menyikut lengan sahabat karibnya dengan pelan.

"Benarkah?" Eren memutar bola matanya, terlihat tak berminat.

"Yah, kau saja yang tak sadar. Ada pepatah bilang bahwa orang populer itu biasanya tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa dirinya seorang superstar." Armin manggut-manggut sok bijak.

"Tolong kalau mengarang sesuatu buatlah yang lebih masuk akal sedikit, Armin. Otakmu memang pintar, tapi kau lemah dalam mengaplikasikan ide-ide jeniusmu." Eren melirik Armin, tertawa pelan.

Armin ikut tertawa, menggaruk rambut blondenya yang tidak gatal,"Yah, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sedang gelisah, Eren. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku hanya khawatir."

**Mengganggu pikiran?**

**Kurasa tak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku, hanya ada sesuatu yang meracuni pikiranku.**

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Armin. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Eren memulas senyum, mencubiti pipi sang calon pastor di sampingnya.

"Ouch―Eren. Hentikan―" Armin merintih kesakitan, menepuki tangan Eren sebagai sinyal untuk melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kau tidak bersama uskup Erwin, hari ini?"

Kali ini giliran Armin yang berwajah murung,"Hari ini uskup Erwin melakukan ritual pengusiran roh jahat di kota sebelah bersama suster Hanji."

Eren menautkan kedua alisnya,"Kenapa harus beliau yang melakukan ritualnya? Kan masih ada pastor lain yang seharusnya melakukan tugas itu―"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Katanya pasien kali ini adalah kerabat dekat beliau, dan beliau sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan ritual," Armin mengigiti kuku jempolnya dengan gelisah,"Aku jadi khawatir, beliau bisa saja jatuh sakit kalau ia terlalu lelah, padahal pekerjaannya di gereja pusat sudah sangat menumpuk."

"Hmm―" Eren menyeringai nakal,"Kau khawatir pada kesehatannya atau berkurangnya waktu privatmu dengan beliau?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

**BLUSH.**

Wajah mungil Armin memerah pekat sebagai respon pertanyaan sahabatnya,"A-Apa-apaan sih, aku serius mengkhawatirkan kesehatan beliau, Eren! Lagipula tak ada hubungan khusus diantara kami berdua, beliau hanya membantu membimbingku agar menjadi pastor secepatnya!" ia membantah dengan gugup.

"Yah―apapun itu, berjuanglah. Seorang biarawan seperti kita tidak boleh menikah, apalagi seorang uskup suci seperti uskup Erwin. Tapi aku tetap mendukungmu kok, Armin." Eren meringis, mencoba untuk menyemangati Armin dengan gaya khasnya―mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Armin.

Helaian surai Armin berjatuhan ke atas hidungnya, mencoba menutupi wajah memanasnya yang semakin menjadi,"Eren, kau benar-benar salah paham..."

Eren kembali tertawa renyah, melemparkan pandangannya pada ramainya pasar kota―segerombolan manusia yang sedang melakukan transaksi demi bertahan hidup.

Bukan tanpa alasan kalau Eren yang biasanya selalu berdoa di gereja, kini lebih sering terjun ke dunia masyarakat. Ya, ia akan tetap berdiam di gereja kalau saja ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Levi 2 bulan yang lalu.

Hari pertama di mana ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah ia diutus ke vatikan selama 1 tahun lamanya.

Hari di mana ia percaya akan keberadaan iblis untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Hari pertama di mana Eren membuat Tuhan murka.

Levi sang Iblis yang merenggut imannya.

Levi yang ia cintai tidak pernah ia temukan di manapun, meskipun ia selalu menampakkan dirinya di kota setiap harinya.

Cinta?

Hah, secara logika pun, mencintai Iblis itu perbuatan yang paling bodoh di dunia ini―dulunya Eren yang mencerca para perbuatan bodoh pendeta yang percaya bahwa pengusiran roh jahat itu benar-benar ada. Kini, Eren hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas perbuatannya yang jauh lebih bodoh.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Di mana Levi?

Apakah dia sudah pergi mencari mangsa yang baru untuk berbuat dosa?

Di mana?

Apakah dia sudah dimusnahkan oleh pastor yang kebetulan menemukannya?

Di mana?

Apakah dia tak akan pernah kembali?

Eren meremas lengannya sendiri seraya menghela napas panjang, matanya memandang kosong,"...kali ini tidak bisa lagi ya."

"Eren." Suara sosok di hadapannya terasa jauh.

"Armin, maaf. Sepertinya aku hanya ingin sendiri―"

"Bocah tengik. Otakmu sudah membusuk atau apa? Sejak kapan aku memberitahumu bahwa namaku berubah menjadi Armin?"

Tunggu. Suara ini―

Eren buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sosok itu," ―Levi!"

Ya, benar.

Mata obsidian yang tajam itu.

Surai hitam legamnya yang mempesona.

Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Itu dia.

"Levi, kau―!" kedua bahu Eren bergetar hebat, diangkatnya kedua telapak tangan ke mulutnya, menahan jeritan terpendamnya. Menahan jeritan rindunya.

"Tch, kau manusia yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kutemui." Levi mendecih sebal, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada―kedua matanya tak lepas dari tatapan kedua _emerald_ lainnya.

Eren menangis tanpa suara, dipeluknya erat sosok itu,"Kau...kupikir kau sudah mati atau meninggalkanku."

Alis Levi berkedut tersinggung,"Bocah, kau pikir ritual bodoh yang dilakukan oleh semacam mahluk sepertimu bisa membunuhku? Apa perlu kalian para pastor brengsek kuajari cara yang benar untuk membunuh iblis?"

"..." Eren tak menjawab, justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia tak perduli dengan kumpulan manusia lain di sekitarnya, toh, mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Lagipula pasar kota ini sangat ramai.

Kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, Armin memang sudah pamit pergi beberapa saat yang lalu**―**ketika ia masih berada dalam angan-angan kosongnya. Ah, bodoh sekali ia menyebut nama pria lain di depan Levi.

Levi mendengus, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Eren,"Jadi―kau ingin berbuat dosa lagi hari ini, tuan pendeta?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eren's POV ::<strong>

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Levi sesekali bertemu. Waktunya tak menentu, Levi kadang menemuiku seminggu sekali, 3 bulan sekali, bahkan pernah 5 kali dalam seminggu. Saat kami bertemu, yang hanya kami lakukan hanyalah mengobrol hal-hal biasa, bercumbu hingga berhubungan intim―seperti yang kami lakukan biasanya.

Levi tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, seperti yang selalu kuucapkan setiap kali kami bersatu. Levi juga tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datarnya yang menawan. Aku sering menceritakan tentang diriku kepadanya, namun ia akan hanya merespon singkat tanpa menceritakan balik tentang dirinya sendiri. Terkadang ia hanya akan mengacak rambutku atau mencubit hidungku jika aku membuatnya sebal karena terlalu berisik. Ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kenapa ia sering menghilang tanpa kabar lalu menemuiku secara tiba-tiba dan menciumku lembut tanpa kata.

Aku ingat dengan jelas saat aku dicegat oleh sekumpulan pria mabuk yang mencoba untuk melucuti pakaianku selepas pekerjaan ritual pengusiran roh jahat di rumah keluarga Petra Ral pada tengah malam. Levi datang entah darimana dan memotong tubuh mereka tanpa ampun dengan kecepatan kilat sesaat mereka mulai merobek pakaianku. Bau anyir darah segar menusuk indra penciumanku dengan tajam, kumpulan potongan daging manusia dan organ-organ tubuh mayat-mayat itu terpantul jelas ke dalam proyeksi otakku. aku terpaksa mengeluarkan kembali isi perutku malam itu.

Levi yang begitu memperhatikanku, namun juga mengabaikanku secara bersamaan.

Apakah ia juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?

Kenapa Levi masih tetap mau menemuiku? Bukankah aku sudah sangat kotor dan hina? Kenapa dia tak mencari korban yang baru untuk ia rusak imannya?

"Levi, kurasa kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Aku menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidang dan kokoh milik Levi.

"Kau masih memikirkan pembantaian iblis secara massal yang dilakukan oleh orang-orangmu itu? Bocah, kau tahu bahwa ritual semacam itu tak akan mempan padaku." Ia mengusap tengkuk leherku dengan lembut.

"Bukan...ini bukan ritual semacam itu!" aku menengadahkan kepalaku pada Levi, menatapnya dengan cemas,"Aku melihatnya sendiri! Mereka... mereka mengetahui keberadaan iblis-iblis yang hidup berbaur dengan manusia sepertimu. Lalu mereka akan menangkap iblis itu dan memenggal mereka dengan kapak atau pedang yang dibubuhi air suci di tengah-tengah kota! Mereka akan membunuhmu, Levi!"

"..." Levi balik menatapku, belum ada respon yang berarti darinya,"Tenanglah, Eren." Levi mengacak rambutku dengan kasar, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang,"Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu sampai bisa tertangkap oleh mereka."

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu ikut duduk di samping Levi―mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Uskup Erwin itu, ya. Dia memang ancaman besar bagi kaum kami. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah iblis, ada manusia yang dapat memikirkan cara membasmi iblis sampai sejauh ini. Biasanya kalian para manusia hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaan kami karena berusaha mengusir keberadaan kami dengan mantra-mantra tak jelas dari bibir kalian."

"Itu bukan mantra, itu ayat ayat kitab suci!" aku memprotes, menggembungkan pipiku yang kenyal tanda sebal.

"Tch, apapun itu, aku tak perduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan manusia sepertimu." Levi membuang muka dengan cuek.

"―yang jelas, ini tanda bahwa Erwin mendeklarasikan perangnya terhadap kami."

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku was-was,"Kau akan membunuh uskup Erwin?"

Levi menatapku tajam,"Kalau itu memang diperlukan. Apalagi yang bisa kuperbuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, bocah? Kau ada perasaan khusus padanya atau bagaimana?"

Aku tersentak panik,"B-Bukan aku! Tapi Armin..."

"Armin?" Levi memincingkan matanya, sepertinya ia semakin curiga padaku.

"Maksudku―bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, bukankah lebih baik jika tak ada acara saling membunuh satu sama lain?"

"Hmph, manusia itu memang naif."

"_Well_―aku hanya ingin perdamaian... itu saja."

"Perdamaian antara manusia dan iblis? Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Eren. Kami para iblis hidup untuk menyesatkan kalian, dan kalian hidup untuk menyingkirkan kesesatan yang ada pada diri kalian. Kita diciptakan untuk bertempur satu sama lain. Kalau kau ingin tanya kenapa, tanyakan pada Tuhanmu sana."

Aku terdiam.

Perbincangan itu berakhir begitu saja. Menjelang pagi, Levi menghilang sisi kasurku. Ia tak pernah kembali selama beberapa bulan. Ia menghilang tanpa ada penyelesaian yang melepaskan rasa gelisah di dalam hatiku―ketakutan utama yang selalu kusembunyikan pada kotak pandora di dalam diriku. Levi tak pernah menemuiku lagi meski berapa kalipun aku berharap dan memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, uskup Erwin." Armin menyapa pria yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong asrama gereja, menarik lengan Eren untuk menghampiri pria itu bersamanya.<p>

"Ah, Armin, Pastor Eren, Selamat pagi. Senang bisa bertemu kalian bersama." Pria yang berperawakan wibawa yang kuat itu bernama Erwin, Uskup agung yang disegani di kota ini. Ia tersenyum tulus seperti biasa, sungguh tokoh masyarakat yang diidam-idamkan di manapun.

"Akhir-akhir ini uskup terlihat sangat sibuk, saya jadi sedikit khawatir akan kesehatan anda." Armin menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Ah, soal itu. Maafkan aku, Armin. Aku jadi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajarimu ayat-ayat kitab seperti biasanya." Erwin masih memasang wajah malaikatnya, mengusap pucuk kepala Armin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Eren memutar bola matanya ke arah lain, ia merasa seperti lebah sengat di antara kedua mahluk insan lainnya, tentu saja.

"Pastor Eren, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau juga sangat sibuk. Kau adalah pastor kebanggan gereja kita, aku menaruh banyak harapan padamu." Perhatian Erwin teralihkan pada sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Armin.

"Ah, terimakasih atas kepercayaannya kepada saya, uskup. Saya baik-baik saja, Tuhan melindungi saya dengan baik." Eren balik melempar senyum bisnisnya, lalu melirik pada Armin yang terlihat cemburu.

**Ow, manis sekali sahabatku ini.**

Eren berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya dan kembali menatap sang uskup agung,"Uskup Erwin, bagaimana perkembangan operasi pembasmian iblis di kota ini?" ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Erwin menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali,"Oh. Benar sekali. Soal itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Eren." ia balik melirik kepala kuning di sebelah Eren,"Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan nanti malam, kebetulan aku ada waktu luang untuk mengajarimu. Tunggulah aku di sana, Armin." ia kembali tersenyum simpul, menggenggam tangan mungil Armin pada kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

Armin mengangguk semangat, meskipun ada wajah kecewa yang tersirat dari sinar matanya yang seakan-akan berkata_,"Karena aku bukan pastor, jadi aku tidak berhak mendengar rencana mereka?"_

Erwin mengajak Eren pergi bersama ke ruangan kerjanya, meninggalkan Armin yang berdiri dalam diam di belakang mereka.

Eren merasa sedikit iba, tapi dia tidak bisa membantu banyak karena memang status seseorang di gereja ini menentukan tingkat di mana mereka harus mengetahui rahasia atasan atau tidak. _Well,_ aturan umum dalam sebuah kumpulan masyarakat, bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Eren, apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

**DEG.**

Jantung Eren terasa seperti berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika Erwin langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu begitu mereka memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Tidak. Saya tidak pernah bertemu satupun dengan mereka, uskup." Eren mencoba untuk menjawab dengan tenang agar tidak menimbulkan curiga.

Erwin yang telah duduk pada kursi kerjanya ini menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja,"Hm, begitu."

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, uskup?"

Erwin tak langsung menjawab, memijit keningnya perlahan,"Tadi malam, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dua pastor kita yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah pasien yang kerasukan roh jahat meninggal dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan."

Napas Eren tercekat.

**Levi kah?**

**Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa sebab―**

―**Tapi masa iya―**

Erwin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,"―Suster Hanji yang awalnya hendak menyusul mereka karena ingin membantu dalam ritual pengusiran, sepertinya melihat kejadian itu dan pelakunya. Ia mencoba untuk kabur, tapi―"

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari balik pelipis Eren.

**Suster Hanji? Jangan-jangan―**

"―Suster Hanji telah gugur dalam melaksanakannya tugasnya. Mayatnya nyaris tak dapat terindetifikasi akibat tubuhnya yang hangus terbakar." Erwin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, bahunya bergetar dengan kuat, seperti memendam amarah dan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Eren mematung di tempatnya berpijak.

Hanji adalah biarawati yang sangat menyukai Eren, dialah yang merawat Eren dari kecil, sejak ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya di depan pintu gereja. Dialah yang mengajari Eren untuk menjadi Pastor hingga sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia digoda habis-habisan oleh suster gila itu, memaksa Eren untuk mencoba segala ramuan obat-obatan buatannya yang bahkan tak tahu apa resiko jika memakainya. Suster gila yang baik hati dan ceria. Suster gila yang selalu tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Eren bangga.

Air mata Eren mengalir tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya terantuk dinding ruangan, terisak lemah.

"Eren, maafkan aku. Kalau saja saat itu aku berhasil melarangnya untuk pergi―" Erwin menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Apakah mereka membalas dendam terhadap apa yang kita lakukan para teman mereka?" bahkan suaranya pun terdengar pecah. Eren dapat melihat tetesan air bening yang berkumpul di meja kerja Erwin, uskup itu sedang menangis. Ya, dia menangisi penyesalan seumur hidupnya yang gagal menyelamatkan sahabat masa kecilnya, Hanji Zoe.

"Apakah perbuatan kita salah, membunuh mereka demi kepentingan umat manusia?" Erwin kembali meracau tak jelas.

"Eren, maafkan aku." kata maaf yang berulang-ulang diucapkan Erwin terus terngiang di telinga Eren.

Iblis. Mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terkutuk. Mahluk terkejam di dunia ini.

Dan Eren Jaeger, manusia suci yang mencintai mahluk itu, Levi.

**Levi, sebenarnya siapa yang salah?**

**Tolong aku, Levi.**

**Levi, kapan kau akan kembali?**

**Tolonglah aku.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Ikat dia! Ikat mulutnya juga dengan kain! Siapa tahu ia akan memanggil para iblis dengan perkataannya!" sekelompok orang berbaju putih mengelilingi sosok pemuda yang meringkuk tak berdaya akibat dipukuli secara bersamaan, mengikat pemuda itu dengan tali tambang yang kuat dan menyakitkan. Rahangnya mati rasa begitu diikat kuat dengan sehelai kain kotor. Lehernya dililiti rantai besar dan diseret paksa ke luar dari asrama gereja.

Seorang pemuda lain dengan tinggi yang pas-pasan berteriak histeris, mencoba untuk menolong pemuda yang diseret itu, namun fisiknya yang tak berdaya terhempas oleh para pria berbadan besar yang mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan dekati mahluk hina ini! Dia penyihir!" pria itu berteriak pada pemuda yang tersungkur ke tanah.

Pemuda yang terikat rantai itu menangis keras, meskipun suaranya tak dapat keluar dengan jelas, ia membuat sekelompok pria yang menyeretnya tersentak dengan tatapan kejam dan penuh amarah―murka melihat temannya ikut disakiti.

"Lepaskan dia! Apa salah Eren? Kalian tidak tahu dia pastor yang disegani di sini!?" Pemuda berambut blonde yang terbatuk akibat dadanya yang ditendang kuat itu kembali berteriak, mencoba untuk melempari sekelompok pria yang diketahui pastor-pastor di gereja itu dengan batu kerikil.

"Itu dulu! Sekarang dia bukanlah pastor, dia adalah penyihir yang melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis! Menyingkirlah, bocah sialan!" salah satu pastor yang habis kesabarannya berjalan mendekati Armin dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk mendaratkan pukulannya pada sang pemuda.

"Tunggu." Suara pria lain menghentikan keadaan panas itu, para pastor yang awalnya emosi kini menunduk hormat pada sang uskup agung.

"Jangan sakiti orang yang tak bersalah." Kantung mata Erwin terlihat menebal dan gelap akibat terlalu lelah, ia melihat sosok Armin yang berlari ke arahnya seperti kesetanan.

"Uskup Erwin! Apa maksud semua ini!? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Eren? Apa salahnya!?"Armin sama sekali tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tangannya bergetar hebat begitu meremas garmen Erwin dengan kuat―matanya memerah pekat menahan tangis.

"Armin, tenanglah dulu."

"Tidak! Lepaskan Eren! Lepaskan dia kumohon! Eren tidak salah apa-apa uskup! Lepaskan―!" suara Armin terdengar serak, air mata putus asa mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Eren masih menangis tanpa suara, berteriak dengan kerongkongannya yang kering―menatap sahabatnya dengan nanar.

"Armin, tenanglah!" Erwin membingkai wajah Armin dan mengangkatnya untuk menatap dirinya,"Percayalah padaku, tidak akan ada apa-apa." Erwin sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk tersenyum, hanya menatap dalam kepada manik langit itu.

Armin terisak pelan, mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Bawa Eren ke tengah-tengah taman gereja." Erwin memerintah lirih, bibir pucatnya bergetar menahan emosinya yang ikut memuncak.

Keempat pastor itu mengangguk, kembali menyeret Eren dengan paksa ke tengah taman.

* * *

><p>"Saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri, uskup! Mahluk hina ini...dia pasti membuat perjanjian dengan iblis! Saya melihat tanda-tanda hitam di sekujur tubuhnya pada saat saya mengantarkan selimut bersih ke kamarnya!" seorang suster muda berseru yakin, menunjuk Eren dengan murka seraya meludahinya.<p>

Orang-orang yang berkumpul akibat kericuhan yang terjadi di gereja ikut berseru, mengutuk Eren yang kini diikat pada tiang kayu berbentuk salib.

"Bakar dia! Musnahkan penyihir itu!" beberapa orang melemparkan kerikil pada sosok Eren yang terkulai lemas di atas sana.

Erwin mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan masyarakatnya,"Tunggu, tahan dulu, saudara-saudara. Hindarkan rasa benci dan emosi kita, jangan sesatkan diri kita pada jalan yang salah. Mari kita buktikan dulu kebenaran dari kesaksian suster Hitch mengenai hal ini." Ia menghela napas panjang, memberikan _gesture_ pada bawahannya untuk merobek pakaian Eren.

**SRAK!**

Eren yang tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan hanya bisa pasrah begitu salah seorang pria merobek paksa atasan bajunya, membiarkan tubuh polosnya terekspos begitu saja pada semua orang yang mengelilinginya.

Banyak para wanita dan ibu-ibu yang berteriak ngeri melihat keadaan Eren yang mengenaskan, beberapa pemuda yang tak tega juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kulit Eren terlihat sangat pucat―nyaris transparan dengan urat nadinya yang menghitam pekat dan terlihat begitu jelas di balik kulit tipisnya. Tulang rusuk Eren juga terlihat menonjol karena sangat kurus.

Pertanda bahwa ia melakukan kontak dengan iblis.

"Uskup! Cepat bunuh saja dia! Dia penyihir! Bakar sampai habis, uskup! Sebelum dia memanggil iblis lainnya untuk membunuh kita!" seorang pria berjenggor tebal berseru dengan lantang, takut akan ada kutukan yang menghampiri mereka sebentar lagi.

"Bakar, uskup!"

"Bunuh cepat!"

"Uskup agung! Cepat!"

Kedua tangan Erwin bergetar hebat―mematung. Armin menangis tanpa henti, tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk membantu Eren. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apa?

**BLARR!**

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari belakang kerumunan warga, 3 pastor yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa di depan gerbang kawasan gereja terlihat dengan jelas. Semua orang membisu begitu ada sosok yang berjalan melewati mayat-mayat itu.

Eren yang sedikit kesulitan untuk membuka mata akibat sebelah matanya yang membengkak oleh sasaran hantaman pastor sebelumnya hanya melihat sekelebat bayangan pria yang berwajah murka mendekatinya. Eren tersenyum tipis, bulir air matanya kembali mengalir―mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya dan menyambut kekasih tercintanya.

**Ah―akhirnya kau datang―**

"Lepaskan Eren, manusia brengsek." Sosok itu menggeram, kuku-kukunya yang meruncing tajam terlihat menakutkan seperti biasa.

**―Levi, iblisku yang tercinta.**

"I-Iblis! Iblis telah datang! Selamatkan diri kalian!" para warga mulai ricuh dan berlari untuk mencari persembunyian berhubung pintu keluar gereja berada di dekat sang Iblis.

Beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan senapan dan menembak Levi. Namun peluru itu menembus dirinya begitu saja seolah-olah dia transparan. Salah satu pria yang memegang senapan itu ditatap sengit oleh Levi, diangkatnya sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada pria itu. Pria itu terangkat ke udara seperti digenggam oleh tangan Levi.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh pria itu hancur lebur begitu Levi meremas tangannya sendiri. Darah beserta sisa tubuh pria itu bermuncratan ke arah warga di dekatnya. Warga lain berteriak histeris, ketakutan. Ada warga lain yang nekat berlari ke arah gerbang dan berakhir terpotong-potong oleh kuku-kuku Levi yang tajam. Erwin bahkan tak bisa bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya berpijak, ia hanya memeluk Armin dan melindunginya agar tak melihat kejadian itu.

Suasana semakin menegangkan hingga pada akhirnya Eren, dengan sisa tenaganya berteriak lirih,"Hen...tikan...Le...vi!"

Jari Levi berkedut, menahan serangannya lalu menatap pada sosok Eren yang membuatnya memincingkan mata tak tega. Eren Jaeger, seorang manusia yang paling indah dimatanya, seorang manusia yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara menyesatkan manusia. Dia adalah iblis, namun bukan Eren yang ia sesatkan, tapi dirinyalah yang tersesatkan oleh mahluk rapuh semacam manusia sepertinya. Eren Jaeger, sebuah intan polos dan suci, yang bahkan tak pernah ternodai oleh seberkas dosa seperti apapun meskipun ia sudah berulangkali mencoba untuk menjerumuskannya pada kegelapan. Eren seperti kain putih yang polos tanpa warna. Ciptaan Tuhan yang paling menakjubkan di dunia ini.

Sosok pertama yang ia cintai meskipun dia mahluk yang sangat berbeda darinya sendiri.

Sosok yang mampu membuatnya bersujud pada Tuhan asalkan ia bisa terlahir kembali menjadi manusia yang pantas berdamping bersama Eren.

Kenapa hanya Levi yang berbeda?

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak diperbolehkan bersama dengan Eren?

Kenapa Levi harus terlahir menjadi mahluk hina seperti iblis?

Levi hanya ingin mencintai Eren sama seperti manusia lainnya.

Levi hanya ingin hidup sederhana dan tinggal bersama Eren hingga mereka menua dan menunggu akhir hayat mereka di atas ranjang yang reyot.

Levi tak meminta untuk memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Levi hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Hanya itu impian Levi begitu ia bertemu dengan Eren untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebuah impian kecil yang sederhana.

Namun kenapa Tuhan tak pernah mengabulkan doa kecilnya? Kenapa Tuhan tak ingin mendengarkan harapan Levi?

"Jangan... sakiti manusia...Levi...mereka tidak...berdo..sa." Eren kembali berkata lirih, masih dengan senyumnya yang tipis dan lemah.

"Eren, mereka akan membunuhmu!" taring-taring Levi terlihat jelas pada deretan giginya, ia berteriak lantang. Suaranya yang menggema membuat para warga semakin ketakutan.

Suara Eren semakin lirih―nyaris berbisik,"Ti...dak...mereka...tidak...salah apa-apa―"

Levi menggertakkan giginya. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan pada saat nyawanya terancam pun, manusia yang bernama Eren ini tetap melindungi manusia lainnya. Selama beribu-ribu tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, manusia yang semenarik ini. Levi menunduk, wajahnya menggelap karena terhalang oleh bayangan rembulan yang menyaksikan mereka dengan bisu.

Ia mendengus, lalu perlahan tertawa dengan keras, suaranya yang menakutkan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya lupa cara bernapas untuk sesaat. Eren, untuk pertama kalinya melihat sisi lain dari Levi, memandang takjub―meskipun penglihatannya sedikit terganggu. Levi masih tertawa keras seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, kepalanya menengadah ke atas―menatap bulan.

"Aku memang tidak pernah menang melawanmu, Eren." ia memiringkan kepalanya, kembali menatap manusia yang terikat di batang kayu itu.

Tiba-tiba Levi berlutut ke tanah, kuku-kuku tajamnya menghilang―tergantikan oleh sosok tangan seperti manusia pada umumnya,"Aku tahu kalian para babi-babi laknat mengincarku. Lepaskan Eren, dia sama sekali tidak terikat janji apapun. Dia manusia biasa sama seperti kalian. Lepaskan dia dan bunuh aku sebagai gantinya."

Puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya, seorang iblis berkorban untuk nyawa seorang manusia? Yang benar saja?

"Uskup! Dia pasti bohong! Dia ingin membunuh kita semua, uskup! Dia itu iblis! Iblis selalu berbohong! Bunuh kedua-duanya! Eren sudah bukan manusia!" seorang pria dengan jenggot yang tebal dan memegang obor berseru dengan berani.

"Kalau aku memang berniat membunuh kalian semua, aku sudah melakukannya daritadi, babi brengsek." Levi melotot pada pria gendut itu dengan kejam hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan merangkak ketakutan.

"Kau. Uskup Erwin." Levi melemparkan padangannya pada sosok tegap yang daritadi terdiam tanpa kata,"Bebaskan Eren dan pakai aku sebagai pengganti nyawanya."

Erwin masih diam, mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Armin yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Le...vi...ja..ngan..." air mata Eren kembali terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

**Tuhan, sampai kapan penderitaan kami akan berlangsung?**

**Sampai kapan kau menyiksa kami dengan kemurkaan-Mu?**

"CEPATLAH, ERWIN!"

"..." Erwin menunduk pasrah―menutup matanya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia mengangkat tangannya, memberikan aba-aba pada bawahannya yang tersisa untuk mengikat Levi dengan rantai besar yang telah disirami air suci.

Levi tak melawan, membiarkan para manusia itu menyentuhnya―meskipun ia tahu tak mungkin bisa lepas dari rantai suci itu. Levi dibawa ke altar taman―jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh meskipun mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Le...vi...tidak...Levi!"

Levi sama sekali tak melepas pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang masih menangis, meronta dan berteriak tanpa suara di ujung sana. Kapak suci besar yang mampu memotong apapun telah disiapkan.

"Kalian para manusia, berjanjilah padaku untuk melepaskannya. Buatlah Eren hidup normal dan bahagia. Tuhan kalian sedang menyaksikan sumpahku ini, seorang iblis yang kalian benci sampai ke urat nadi, berkorban demi seorang manusia yang sedarah dengan kalian. Seorang iblis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Dan kalian para manusia jalang yang membunuh satu sama lain hanya karena otak tumpul kalian yang tak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Kalian berteriak memanggilku iblis, yang padahal iblis sebenarnya adalah kalian sendiri."

Para manusia itu tak ada yang berani menyahut, mereka memalingkan muka, tak ingin disalahkan.

"Aku akan menjamin keselamatan Eren." Erwin angkat bicara, menatap mata obsidian Levi yang dalam tanpa batas laksana galaksi luar angkasa.

"Heh. Manusia memang menyedihkan." Levi mendengus, tak melihat ada kebohongan yang tersirat dari sepasang mata safir biru Erwin.

Manusia memang begitu menyedihkan, namun menjadi hal yang paling didambakan iblis.

Tahukah mereka bahwa para iblis sebenarnya iri dengan manusia? Mereka sangat rapuh dan mudah dihancurkan, namun begitu dimuliakan oleh surga.

Kapak besar mulai diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Manik Levi kembali pada manik _emerald_ favoritnya,"Eren, aku mencintaimu." ia berbisik lirih.

Eren kembali meronta, suaranya sama sekali tak bisa keluar mau sebetapa berusahanya pun ia mencoba.

**Levi! Levi! Hentikan! Hiduplah, Levi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Levi. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Levi!**

Levi yang selalu dapat membaca pikiran manusia, mendengar teriakan Eren yang luar biasa. Ia kembali mendengus―masih dengan wajah datarnya.

**Levi, aku mohon, jangan mati! Levi, aku mencintaimu!**

"Hmph, apapun permohonanmu itu, sekarang aku tak dapat mengabulkannya, bocah tengik."

**Levi**―**jangan tinggalkan a**―

Tepat sebelum Levi memejamkan matanya, kedua bola matanya kembali membelalak mencari sesuatu.

Pria itu.

Babi brengsek yang memegang obor api itu berlari mendekati Eren, melemparkan obornya pada sang _brunette _yang membakar sekeliling Eren dengan cepat.

Kapak besar telah melayang di udara―menunggu waktu hingga mata pisaunya membelah leher Levi.

"MANUSIA JAHANAM!"

**CRAT!**

Levi melihatnya.

Levi melihat senyuman cerah Eren yang terhiasi warna bara api yang menyala, senyuman favorit Levi dari sosok Eren yang dicintainya.

Levi melihat Eren yang terbungkus oleh kobaran api yang mengamuk ganas.

Levi dapat mendengar suara Eren yang khas di telinganya.

Levi melihat tangisan terakhir Eren―

Tidak.

Ini―

―air matanya sendiri?

Air mata seorang iblis yang terkutuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi<strong>―

**Dengan begini, apakah kita akan terbebas dari penderitaan kita?**

**Apakah kita akan terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang dimuliakan Tuhan?**

**Apakah kita akan kembali saling mencintai saat bertemu kembali?**

**Ataukah kita akan bertemu di neraka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Levi, aku ingin berterima kasih.**

**Terima kasih telah mencintai manusia sepertiku.**

**Meskipun dosa ini membuat Tuhan murka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~fin~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Okay. Aku nggak bakat buat ginian. :")**

**Ini fic apaan astaga. Alurnya acakadut. Huweh.**

**Ini fic berbau lemon pertamaku. Ahahahahay.**

**Saran dan kritik diterima. :")**

**Tapi aku pengen dapet Doujin hadiah ultah grup. #uhuks #maksa**


End file.
